


Body Swaps and Lunch Dates

by The_geeky_Dean_bean



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Body Swap, Fluff, M/M, Steve and Tony Swap Bodies, Stony - Freeform, Then reveal their feelings, body switch, just sweet stony, nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_geeky_Dean_bean/pseuds/The_geeky_Dean_bean
Summary: Tony likes Steve, Steve likes Tony. Both are too nervous to ask the other out. Loki fixes the paradox.





	Body Swaps and Lunch Dates

**Author's Note:**

> So, I came up with the idea of this beauty. I also finished Forever (if you haven't seen it, go watch it), and I'm probably do a fanfic of Jo's reaction after the last episode.

Tony was minding his own business.

That meant he was spying on a certain Captain. It was minding his business completely.

His business being the man he wanted to ask on a date.

He would've by then, but he genuinely liked Cap. He's never been flustered by anyone before, and he didn't like the feeling.

He was crawling through the vents (he'd spent enough time with Legolas to learn his way around, it was entirely to do this), and beginning to figure out what he was gonna do.

That's when Loki showed up.

"My, my. I see love in the air."

"Don't you dare. I don't care what it is, just don't."

"Ah, it's not that simple. You see, I'm trying to help you."

"Help me how?"

"You like the Captain, and he quite likes you. You two just won't admit it to each other. I blame it on your not getting near each other entirely because of your feelings for one another. I'm going to force you close together, but if you tell anyone besides each other about this, then it will stay permanent. The only exception to that is if they find out on their own. The only way I'll fix it is if you admit your feelings for each other. Do you understand?"

"He...he likes me?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Loki grabbed Tony's head and Tony felt a tearing pain in his head. He also felt Loki let go while dropping him out of the vent.

He didn't feel the landing, but he felt waking up on the ground.

He stood up rubbing the back of his head. "What the hell?" He stopped when he heard himself speak.

That definitely wasn't his voice.

He thought about where he was for a second. When he realized Steve should've been in there, he turned around. 

He expected to see an angry Steve about to lecture him about not spying on people.

Tony saw himself standing and looking shell shocked.

Tony was not sure how to respond to this situation. He thought about this for a second.

First off, he was looking down at himself, not by much, but enough for it to be noticeable.

Second, his voice sounded strange when he spoke when he stood up.

Third, Loki was involved.

"Steve?" Now that he thought about it, that was definitely Steve's voice.

"Who are you? What did you do to me?" Steve said angeredly, but became more confused the more he spoke.

"Do you want a mirror? Go look in the mirror."

They both went over to the mirror.

Tony had to admire the muscles. Then lift up the shirt to reveal a spectacular six-pack. 

Steve in Tony's body turned around after processing everything. "Tony?"

"Yep. It's Loki's fault. He also said we can't tell anyone else or we're stuck like this. But if they figure out on their own, he won't hold it against us."

"Are you serious?" Tony nodded. "I hate this."

"Yeah, you and me both."

"Do you know why he did this?"

"That's a story."

"Care elaborating?"

"Not particularly."

"Fine. How long are we stuck like this?"

"I don't know."

Steve sighed, "Then I guess we better figure out how to act like each other."

They spent two hours before they felt they had it down.

They went to eat dinner, it was about time, and the others would get mad if they were late.

When Tony and Steve got to the table, they were the only ones there.

The only ones there, until Clint dropped from the vents. He was laughing his ass off.

"So," he stopped to catch his breath from laughing,"Loki...switched...you two?" He fell off the table from laughing so hard. They gave him a quizzical look. "I heard the whole conversation."

"Don't tell anyone." Steve in Tony's body said.

Clint nodded. "So how's it feel?"

"Have you seen these abs? I'm living it up," Tony told him.

"I'm gonna go find the others," Steve said, getting up.

"Are you just gonna not tell him?" Clint asked Tony.

Tony sighed, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "I just don't know how to say it."

"I've got an idea, 'Twinkle, twinkle little star, we can do it in a car.'"

"I'm gonna smack you."

"I wouldn't blame you. Look, the guy has feelings for you too. Whatever you say to him, he's gonna be happy about it."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I've just never felt this way about anyone."

"That's how I felt about Laura. You wanna know what I did?"

"Is this gonna make me feel better?"

"Maybe. Anyway, we had met at this coffee shop I was working at for a mission that lasted a couple of months. She came in every day, and I was smitten. I finally go to ask her out, and I slip on someone's spilt coffee. So I'm sitting there-"

"Barbecue sauce in my titties." Clint gave him a look. "You set me up for a Vine reference, I had to."

"If I didn't have proof you're Tony before, I definitely know now. Anyway, I just looked at her and, with the dorkiest grin imaginable, said, 'I guess I really fell for you, huh?' She said yes in the end, and here we are now."

"I guess you're right."

"But you're gonna practice first?" That expression probably wasn't meant to be confused, but on Steve's face, that's what it was. "I know you Tony. It'll all work out."

"What'll all work out?" Natasha said, walking in and sitting down. "You finally gonna ask Tony out?"

"You know too?" Tony asked.

"Steve, you've talked about this with everyone a million times. The only person who doesn't know is Tony."

"Oh, yeah. Right."

"Tony was acting weird too. What's going on?"

"Uh, nothing! It's nothing." Tony scratched the back of Steve's neck.

"Uh huh, really? Cause we've got a Tony acting like Steve, and a Steve acting like Tony. I might start thinking you two switched bodies."

Tony's eyes widened. "No! That's ridiculous!" He tried to fake a laugh.

She looked at him for a second. "Are you serious? Tony?"

"Shut up. Loki said he was trying to help me. I'm not allowed to tell anyone, but they can find out on their own. And he'll only swap us back if I tell Steve...how I feel." 

"Help us all. Tony, you, out of all people, are too scared to ask Steve out?"

"Shut up. He's the only person I've ever felt this way about."

"Fine."

The rest of the Avengers showed up, and they all agreed that Steve and Tony were acting weird. They didn't think too much of it though, they were all hungry. Eventually, though, Natasha called out.

"Steve and Tony have something to say to each other."

Everyone just stared, they all knew what she meant.

Steve, in Tony's body, glared at her and said, "You weren't supposed to tell them."

"Okay, Tony." She emphasized the name. "But he already knows."

"He does?"

Tony was the one to answer. "I do."

"Oh."

Tony walked around the table and kneeled in front of him. "Will you accompany me on a date, Steve Rogers?" Everyone looked confused by the name, except for Clint and Natasha.

"I will." He hugged the other, until there was a single person applauding dramatically. 

Everyone looked over to see Loki. "Beautiful! Young love is always such a beautiful thing."

"Loki, brother, whatever game you're about to play, don't," Thor threatened.

"Ah, but I have already finished the game. I believe you agree I have accomplished something wonderful." He walked over to the two hugging. "This shouldn't feel as bad as the first time." He touched both of their foreheads and they started seizing.

"What did you do?!" Bruce yelled, starting to see a bit of green.

"Bruce, calm down, I think I know what he's doing." Natasha looked at him, then back to the two.

Steve and Tony had already stopped seizing, but they were passed out on the ground. 

"My work here is done." Loki vanished. 

Tony's body woke up first and looked at Steve's, just as his was waking up. "Yes! Steve you beautiful human! We're back to normal!"

"I'm sorry. What?" Bruce asked.

Tony dramatically turned around. "Haha. Fun story. Loki swapped our bodies till I told him how I felt."

"You're telling me Loki fixed the awkward high school crush mess?"

"Yes?"

"Finally someone did. I'm going to sleep. Night guys." Bruce walked out.

Tony turned back to Steve. "There's a little cafè that people go to to take pictures of me in the Iron Man suit. Lunch on Saturday?"

"It's a date."


End file.
